


Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de APH invernal. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano había comenzado la guerra. Prusia no pensaba dar tregua sin importar qué. Alemania no parecía impresionado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.

Lovino había comenzado la guerra. La primera munición lanzada fue directa hacia Alemania, quien, por supuesto, no lo esperaba. Había sido un ataque a traición a sus espaldas, mientras se escondía detrás de Feliciano.

Gilbert se rio en cuanto vio comenzado el ataque y preparó el mismo su ataque en venganza por su hermano herido. Feliciano se soltó a llorar en anticipación, tenía miedo de que alguna de las municiones le diera.

Era una guerra y como en toda guerra había bajas. Uno de los ataques de Gilbert le dio directo en la cara a Feliciano quien no pudo esquivarlo, aunque su especialidad era huir. Su hermano lo tenía tomado por los hombros, clavándolo en su lugar como escudo humano.

Lovino chasqueó la lengua y salió de su escondite, tirando ataques a diestra y siniestra mientras buscaba refugio tras un árbol cercano. No alcanzó a llegar cuando un proyectil lanzado por Gilbert le dio de lleno en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Lovino se dejó caer dramáticamente y Gilbert rio. Feliciano estaba tirado más adelante. Había sido una derrota casi absoluta, de no ser por el golpe que recibió su hermano menor, pero esas eran nimiedades. Aún si su hermano era incapaz de ganar por sí mismo, siempre tendría a Gilbert cubriéndole las espaldas o tomando venganza en su nombre cuando no pudiera cumplir lo primero.

— Gané —Declaró Gilbert sacudiéndose las manos.

Lovino y Feliciano se quedaron en el piso justo como habían caído.

— Sí, sí, ya lo vemos —Concedió Ludwig restándole importancia al asunto—. Ustedes dos, ya levántense o terminarán resfriados.

Feliciano obedeció, como si no hubiese recibido daño alguno y se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve que Gilbert le había lanzado de la cara. Lovino se levantó también de su sitio a regañadientes y se sacudió la nieve del abrigo.

— Lutz, no seas aburrido, no siempre podemos tener guerras de bolas de nieve los cuatro juntos.

Ludwig negó, no le veía lo interesante a ello, aunque era tan adicto a la guerra como su hermano. Ahora era un pacifista, no podía juguetear con cosas que levantaran su interés bélico.

De todos modos, muy en el fondo, estaba orgulloso del trabajo de su hermano mayor ganando en nombre de su equipo.


End file.
